The Goode surprise
by JustAnotherRandomGirl17
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's school to surprise him, but what will his friends think about them? There will be new demigods and monsters to face but this will be a story of demigods trying to live a "normal" life in high school. Some old secrets will be broken and some new ones formed. What could possibly go wrong? - This story is on hold but will be continued in the future -
1. Chapter 1 - The Preparation

**AN/ Hey guys! I know what you're thinking… not another Annabeth goes to Percy's**

 **school story but I have only just discovered this site and I wanted to write one of my own.**

 **It's set after "The Last Olympian" BTW, in case you were wondering**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I hope that you like it. Please review!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - the preparation _

**Percy**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I woke to the sound of my mother's angry shout. "GET UP NOW. YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN 20 MINUTES!"

I sat up abruptly, banging my head on the wall and groaned. Today was the first day of my second year at Goode high school.

Here are a couple things that you should know about me: 1st of all, I'm a demigod - yeah I know, I didn't believe it either, but I am. My father is the Greek god of the seas, Poseidon. The 2nd thing is that I have never attended the same school for more than a year, ever. It's because I'm the son of one of the 'big three' - the name given to three brothers, Zeus (God of the sky and king of the gods), Poseidon (God of the seas and my dad) and Hades (God of the underworld and the dead) and I attract quite a lot of monsters, occasionally making me blow up things or causing water fountains to explode.

Anyway, as I was saying, this was my first day of my **2nd year** at Goode - an achievement that may or may not have to do with the fact that the principal is also my stepdad, Paul Blofis. Not _blowfish_ but _Blofis._ I used to make that mistake quite a lot when he first started dating my mum; it's a very easy mistake to make.

"PERCY, ARE YOU DRESSED YET?" Came my mum's voice from the kitchen. "Umm, almost. I'll be there in a minute" I lied, scrambling out of bed. I had the quickest shower in the history of the universe, before throwing on some black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and white vans.

As I walked into the kitchen, I could smell pancakes being cooked and my mum was standing by the stove, applying the blue food colouring.

The blue food was quite a long story. Back when I was younger and didn't know that I was a demigod, my mum was married to a horrible man called Gabe. Since he always reeked of alcohol I called him 'smelly Gabe'. My mum was only married to him because his smell masked me and kept me hidden from monsters.

One day, on my 11th birthday, my mum baked me a blue cake but it went a bit wrong and smelly Gabe said that no food can be blue, so my mum had especially made sure that everything she cooked from then on was blue. That is one of the many reasons that I think that she is amazing - she is stubborn and has a rebellious streak which I have definitely inherited.

"Morning mum" I yawned as I hugged her. She smiled and piled a plate with blue pancakes "you better eat this quickly, you have to leave in five minutes".

I sat down and inhaled the pancakes, causing my mum to give me a disgusted look. I just smiled innocently, grabbed my bag and walked out of the door. I got into the elevator and pressed the bottom button - we lived on the 9th floor of a 15 floor apartment in the middle of New York City.

One of the best things about living in New York is the fact that it's close to camp. Camp half-blood is exactly what it sounds like - it's a special camp for demigods where we train so that we can fight monsters and stuff in the outside world.

Camp half-blood is special for another reason as well - it's where I met Annabeth, my girlfriend. We met when I was 12 and first arrived there. We went on a quest and became best friends pretty much straight away. On my 16th birthday though, we started dating after admitting how we felt about each other.

I miss Annabeth like crazy. She lives all the way in California so I haven't seen her in 2 months! We still talk on the phone but it isn't the same and I haven't tried iris-messaging her since the incident when she was walking down the street and I scared an old lady out of her wits. Oh gods, that had been so embarrassing!

The elevator dinged and I got out and found my car in the parking lot. It was a present from my dad, (yes - Poseidon himself) a sea green jaguar with white leather seats and a convertible roof. It was the .ever.

I got in and started driving to school.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

I smashed the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock before I remembered. Today was the first day of school. At that thought I scrambled out of my bed, sprinted into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

I was going to Goode high school - the same one that Percy goes to, although he doesn't know that I'm coming. I thought that I could surprise him. It had been so hard not to tell him over the phone when he asked me when he would get to see me again.

My dad had been offered a promotion with his job, meaning that he wanted to move to New York to be closer to his office. I was ecstatic because it means that a: I am closer to camp, b: I am closer to Olympus - it's over the Empire State Building and I am the official architect since it got a little destroyed in the Titan war a year ago, and c: I am closer to Percy!

Percy's mum, Sally, doesn't know either but since his step dad Paul is the principal, he does know. I am very glad that he's managed to keep it a secret - today is going to be awesome!

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a summery white top, dark blue denim shorts that cut off mid-thigh, white converse shoes and the beautiful owl necklace that Percy had bought me for my 17th birthday. The owl was the symbol for my mother, Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. It was quite ironic though because my mother HATED Percy due to the rivalry she had with his father, Poseidon.

I went downstairs where my step mother, Helen was setting the table. I got along much better with her now, because she had really got used to the fact that I was a demigod and had accepted it. My two younger brothers Bobby and Matthew (they were 9 year old twins) were having an argument about something as usual, my 1 year old little sister Maggie was getting her breakfast everywhere but in her mouth and my dad was looking all over the place for his keys. It was a completely normal morning.

After my dad found his keys (they were in the fruit bowl) and went to work, I sat down and had a piece of buttered toast, before leaving the house with Helen wishing me good luck with my surprise and my brothers making kissing faces behind my back - _really?!_. I walked to the end of the street and waited for the bus that would take me to school.

* * *

 **So there's my first chapter! I hope you liked it.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments then just review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet The Gang

**Hey guys! I tried to upload this yesterday but for some reason I couldn't get onto my profile.  
**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy...**

 **Also thank you to: Embers to Ashes, giraffesplaycello, Wisegirl369 and McAwesome101 for reviewing :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - meet the gang_

 **Percy**

I arrived at school and parked my car in the parking lot. When I got out of my car I saw a group of my friends sitting and standing around a wooden bench so I walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approached and they turned around and greeted me.

Let me explain some of my friends: there's Tom who has brown hair and brown eyes, Ollie who has blonde hair and green eyes, Hayley who has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, Noah who has brown hair and blue eyes and Kate who has black hair and brown eyes.

Tom and Ollie are both amazing at sports - Tom is the captain of the soccer team and Ollie is the captain of the football team. Being the son of the sea god though, I'm more of a swimmer

I stood talking with my friends for a while, but then the first bell rang so we went inside. My locker was next to Noah's but Tom, Ollie, Hayley and Kate's lockers were on the other side of the corridor.

I attached photos of my friends at camp to the inside of the door on my locker. There was a picture of me, Thalia, Grover, Tyson and Annabeth when we were 14, a picture of me, Thalia, Nico and mrs o'leary (my pet hellhound), one of me and Tyson outside our cabin, and one of me giving Annabeth a piggyback ride while she kissed my cheek taken shortly after my 16th birthday. I sighed as I looked at the last one of me and Annabeth and I just wish that I'll see her soon.

"Who's that?" I heard Tom ask from behind me. He was pointing to Annabeth. "Oh, she's Annabeth, my girlfriend" I replied. Ollie snickered behind me and said "yeah right, and I'm William Shakespeare".

"Seriously, do none of you guys actually believe me?" I asked, shocked. They all simultaneously shook their heads. I huffed "fine. Don't believe me then."

"Will Hayley Morris please come to reception" came a voice from the speakers in the hall. Hayley turned pink and put on a brave smile but I could tell that she was really nervous. "Bye guys" she whispered before hurrying off to reception.

"What's that all about?" Noah asked, clearly really concerned. I just shrugged "I don't know, it's probably nothing"

Tom, Ollie and Kate went back to their lockers and I turned to Noah and told him that he should just go up to Hayley and ask her out, because it was really obvious that he liked her. As soon as I had said this though, he turned as red as tomato and mumbled something about that being "utter nonsense". I knew better though, and just shook my head in disbelief.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

The bus dropped me off in front of the school and I walked towards the tall grey building. As I was walking towards reception, I got a few wolf whistles and jealous stares but I just ignored them and continued walking.

I can tell you right now. Goode is huge. There are 3 buildings and at least 6 floors in the main building in the middle.

As soon as I got inside the corridors around me were like a maze and they all looked exactly the same. I knew straight away that I was going to get lost a lot for the first week.

As I headed over to the reception desk, I saw a lady sitting there typing up something on the computer. "How can I help you?" She asked when I got there. "My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm a new student here" I replied.

She smiled at me and handed me my schedule. "I have been given the name of the student that will show you around, as she has most of the classes you do"

The receptionist spoke into a microphone - "Will Hayley Morris please come to reception?"

* * *

 **Hayley**

I hurried to reception and when I got there I saw a pretty girl with curly blonde hair squinting at a piece of paper that I assumed was her schedule. I presumed she was new because I had never seen her before but there was something about her that seemed familiar.

She looked up and smiled "hello, my name is Annabeth. Annabeth chase, I'm new here". I smiled back. Her name also sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. "I'm Hayley. Hayley Morris."

"You've been assigned to show me around, that's why you were called here" she told me. Relief washed over me. I was so worried that I was in trouble but I now knew that I wasn't. "Come on then, let me see your schedule"

 _ **Monday: (Locker 338)**_

 **1st** _(8:00-8:20)_ \- Home room ~ Mr Davidson **(** **2B)**

 **2nd** _(8:25-9:25)_ \- History ~ Miss Williams **(3K)**

 **3rd** _(9:30-10:30)_ \- English ~ Mr Blofis **(3R)**

 **4th** _(10:35-11:35)_ \- Greek (languages of the world) ~ Mr Kulbitski **(6H)**

 **5th** _(11:40-12:40)_ \- Architecture (elective) ~ Mrs Hatcher **(1P)**

 **6th** _(12:40-13:20)_ \- Lunch **(Cafeteria)**

 **7th** _(13:30-14:30)_ \- Biology ~ Dr. Zaloumis **(4T)**

 **8th** _(14:35-15:35)_ \- Gym ~ Mr Thorne **(Gymnasium)**

 **After school activities** _(15:45-16:45)_

"Cool! We have the same classes apart from architecture and biology" I smiled. "Come on, I want to take you to meet my friends".

I led Annabeth down the corridors where we were met with a few stares and wolf whistles until finally we reached the lockers. I looked across the hall and saw that my friends were laughing at Percy who looked a little annoyed. As we got closer, I heard what the commotion was about. Percy insisted "but she is real, I'm not lying!"

Percy had told us that he had a girlfriend in California but nobody believed him. We all thought he made it up so girls would stop hitting on him all the time. Unfortunately though, it hadn't worked.

I saw Annabeth staring at him. "Uh-oh" I told her. "You've got that look". "Wh-what look?" She asked a little dazed. I smirked "the _I'm-in-love-with-Percy-Jackson_ look". She laughed a little "does he get that look often" I gestured for her to look down the corridor at all the single girls standing there with looks of longing written clear across their faces. She just laughed again and shook her head. "It's funny watching him reject all of them though"

"Why does he reject them all?" She asked curiously. I whispered "he says that he has a girlfriend in California" she looked confused "doesn't anyone believe him?" I laughed a little "no, we think it's because he's too kind to tell them to go away so he made up a girlfriend". She still looked confused and asked "hasn't he showed you any photos or anything of her though?"

I was just about to answer her when Noah caught my eye and made my heart do a little tap dance. I've had a crush on him for years now, but unfortunately he doesn't see me that way.

I sighed, and was just about to introduce Annabeth to my friends when I heard the steady clicking of three pairs of high heeled shoes making their way directly towards us.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **If you have any questions, ideas, or constructive criticism, then please review or PM me**

 **I will try to upload chapter three tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Surprise

**Hey guys! This is it - the surprise!  
**

 **If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, then feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thanks to everyone who did leave a review, you are all so nice and positive :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - the surprise_

 _I sighed, and was just about to introduce Annabeth to my friends when I heard the steady clicking of three pairs of high heeled shoes making their way directly towards us._

 **Annabeth**

I hid a little behind a blonde boy that was standing opposite to Percy as three girls - I could tell that they were popular from the way that they walked and the way that they were dressed. Their faces were plastered with so much makeup that you couldn't see any of their actual facial features and their clothes were _at least_ 3 sizes too small. I also guessed that the girl at the front was the leader due to the fact that the other 2 were behind her and seemed like they followed her everywhere.

I was glad that Percy still hadn't noticed me, but he had noticed the three girls making a beeline directly toward him. He sighed, a little exasperated and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Percy" the one at the front purred. She draped her arms around his neck and pushed him into the lockers, before leaning in and kissing him. Just before her lips touched his though, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her. She just stood there, at arms length trying to get closer but she couldn't. I would have laughed if it wasn't my boyfriend she was hitting on. Right now, I was focused on not stepping out and hitting her.

"What's your problem, Jackson?" She purred again, this time her voice sounded a little annoyed. "I like you and I know for a fact that you like me too." Percy just shrugged and said "I've told you a million times Amy, and I'll tell you again. . ." she just laughed coldly "nobody believes you, Perce, you'll get bored of that stupid lie sooner or later". With that she just spun on her heel and stormed off, the other two girls closely behind.

His four friends and Hayley burst out laughing, while Percy grinned sheepishly. The blonde guy I was hiding behind handed a bottle of water over to him while saying "good job, man!"

I jumped when I heard Hayley's voice next to me "hey guys this is the new girl-"

She was interrupted by Percy who was now choking on his water. His friends looked at him, a little bemused. I stood there grinning like an idiot and Percy finished swallowing his water. I looked into his eyes, the beautiful sea green colour that they were.

"ANNABETH!" He screamed and twirled me around in a little circle. Then he kissed me. Gods I had missed him so much! He pulled away after what seemed like seconds and I was aware that the hall way was so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pin drop.

The voice of one of Percy's friends interrupted my little daze. " I take it you guys know each other then?" Hayley took one of the photos from the inside of Percy's locker "yeah", she said, "it's the girl from this picture".

* * *

 **Ollie**

"She's real?!" Is all I could say. Wow. She was hot. Annabeth looked like a stereotypical California girl - she had tanned skin, a slim body and curly blonde hair. The only thing that didn't match up with her Cali look were her eyes. They were a startling grey colour, like a storm.

"Hey, Ollie, you checking out my girlfriend?" Came Percy's voice. I jumped, completely startled "uhh...nnnoooo" I lied, earning a slap from my girlfriend, Kate. Percy just laughed before turning back to Annabeth "wh-why are you here I thought that you were going to school in California not that I don't want you here because I do but why didn't you tell me-". Annabeth stopped him there - I had honestly never heard the guy ramble like that before, it was kind of funny.

"Seaweed brain, my dad got promoted so we moved to New York and the reason I didn't tell you is because I wanted to surprise you." She answered.

"Seaweed brain?" I heard Kate ask. "Yeah", Annabeth replied smirking and tapping Percy lightly on the head "because there's nothing up there but seaweed". Percy glared at her and mumbled "whatever you say wise girl, whatever you say".

* * *

 **Percy**

I was so happy right now. Annabeth was here. At _my_ school. She looked beautiful (as usual) and I noticed that she was even wearing the owl necklace that I had given her for her birthday. "Who's your home room teacher?" I asked her. "Umm" Annabeth squinted at the words on the page. She was so clever that I almost forgot that she had dyslexia and ADHD too - most demigods have dyslexia and ADHD because our minds are hard-wired for Ancient Greek, not English.

"You have dyslexia too?" Tom asked Annabeth. She nodded "and ADHD".

"So...where did you guys meet and when?" Kate asked us, completely changing the subject with a smug look on her face

I looked at her, a little confused. I mean I had told them a billion times about Annabeth so they already knew everything about her, even if they didn't believe me when I had told them before.

Annabeth answered for me "umm...we met at summer camp when we were 12-"

Hayley butted in "you've been dating since you were 12?!"

Annabeth blushed a little (which made her look even more adorable) "no. We were best friends. We actually started dating on Percy's 16th birthday".

Tom just said "cool", before changing the subject entirely. "Hey, Annabeth, is your home room teacher Mr Davidson?"

"Uhh..yeah" she replied, just as the bell rang.

I grabbed her hand and started to weave through people in the corridors. "Let's go then."

* * *

 **Sorry that the ending isn't the best, I was kind of rushed to finish it because I went to my grandparents house and they don't have wifi there, and I wanted this to be up by today :(  
**

 **I'm starting school in a few days, so I won't be able to update this frequently due to loads of work, but I will update AT LEAST once a week, probably more.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Few Classes

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is more of a filler chapter, so it isn't brilliant.**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please review!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 - the first few classes_

 **Annabeth**

We arrived at a classroom that had "2B" written on the front and went inside. The teacher sitting at the front desk was a middle-aged man (probably in his late forties) with greying hair and kind brown eyes.

The teacher - I presumed it was Mr Davidson looked up at me and smiled. "You must be Annabeth Chase, the new girl".

I just nodded and Mr Davidson pointed me to an empty seat next to Hayley, where I sat down. Percy was sitting next to Noah on the two seats in front of us, Tom was sitting next to Kate in the two seats to the left of us, and Ollie was sitting next another boy (whom I didn't know) on the two seats behind us.

"We have a new student joining us this year" said Mr Davidson from the front of the class "Annabeth Chase".

There were a few mutters and whispers going around the classroom and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a girl glaring at me. Sure enough, when I scanned the classroom, most of the girls were giving me evil looks. I just shook my head slightly and decided to ignore them.

I looked over to Hayley, who was staring at Noah with a bit of a dreamy expression on her face. She turned as red as a strawberry when she noticed me looking, and I just arched my eyebrow at her.

Percy saw this and turned to look at me, and I looked from Hayley to Noah and back to Hayley again. He grinned and rolled his eyes. His expression told me " _already playing matchmaker are we?"_ I just smiled back at him and he turned back around to face the teacher.

After Mr Davidson had made all of his announcements, the bell rang signalling for us to go to our next lessons.

* * *

 **Percy**

Since I had Geography with Mrs Hants, Annabeth wasn't in my first period, but we had English and Greek afterwards which was going to be great.

I was walking in the corridors to English when Annabeth came around the corner and we walked into the classroom, hand in hand. My stepdad, Paul smiled at Annabeth when we walked in. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. She blushed and smiled back "thanks for not telling Percy that I was coming to Goode".

"You knew?" I shot an accusing glare at Paul.

"Of course I knew Percy, I am the principal after all." He looked over my shoulder "settle down class, today we are going to start reading through the play 'Macbeth' by William Shakespeare".

I groaned, and Paul handed Annabeth and I the greek version of the play, winking at us.

I was grateful for this because I can read Greek a lot better than I can read English, and so can Annabeth. We made our way to our seats and after a long lesson about a crazy woman who saw blood on her hands, It was finally time for our Greek lesson.

When we entered the Greek classroom, our teacher, Mr Kulbitski announced that we would be doing a brief test to see how much Greek everyone knew.

Annabeth and I raced to finish each other and she won. Just. She shot her hand up after five minutes, and the teacher came over. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Annabeth went a bit pink as she replied "No sir, it's just that I've finished."

At this, Mr Kulbitski's eyebrows shot up, but he took her paper and started to head back to his desk. I noticed that he had a small limp, and I wondered what was wrong with his leg. Just as he was leaving though, I spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but I've finished too". He gave me another puzzled look as he took the paper. "While I mark these, you and Miss Chase can write out a conversation in Greek and then read it out in front of the class."

About fifteen minutes later, Mr Kulbitski spoke to the class "I would like you to all hand your papers to me and then Mr Jackson and Miss Chase will have a Greek conversation at the front of the class."

The room was in complete silence as we walked up to the front of the class.

 **(A/N: words in** _italics_ **are Percy and words in** _italics and underlined_ **are Annabeth for when they are speaking in Greek)**

" _So, what should we talk about, wise girl?"_

she smiled at this " _I don't know, seaweed brain. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"_

" _Of course I do. Do you like guinea pigs"_ I asked, deciding to change the subject.

She smiled and looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye " _I didn't until I saw you get turned into one on Circe's island. You were so cute!"_

I glanced quickly to Mr Kulbitski but he just looked at us in shock like the rest of the class, before narrowing my eyes at Annabeth " _hey, that was not funny"_

She laughed " _you're not bad as a human though!"_

" _Mr Kulbitski, can you understand a word we are saying?"_ Mr Kulbitski didn't move and his facial expression stayed exactly the same. " _I'll take that as a no then"_

" _I love you, Percy"_

" _I love you too, Annie"_

" _Don't call me Annie!-"_

"Thank you, Percy and Annabeth, you may sit down. I would like to speak with you two at the end of class though." he told us.

We trailed back to our seats, everyone's eyes on us and waited for 5 minutes for the bell to ring.

"Where did you two learn to speak Greek so well? It sounded more like ancient Greek to me.

"Umm...we learnt it at a summer camp that we both go to" Annabeth replied, a little nervous. Mr Kulbitski was giving us a sort of 'knowing look' and I didn't have a good feeling about him.

"Do you mean camp half-blood?" he asked.

* * *

 **So I've left it at a bit of a cliffhanger...**

 **Who do you think Mr Kulbitski is?**

 **5 reviews and I'll post the chapter the next day**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Unexpected Turn

**I know I haven't updated for a while but school has been SO busy.**

 **I am going to continue with this story but the updates are going to be much less frequent. I'm sorry!**

 **It's just that I have so much work and I hope that you can understand...**

* * *

 **This was really another filler chapter so I'm sorry if it's boring...**

 **Anyway, please review! Your comments are really helpful and help to improve me as a writer.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - an unexpected turn_

" _Umm...we learnt it at a summer camp that we both go to" Annabeth replied, a little nervous._

" _Do you mean camp half-blood?" he asked._

 **Annabeth**

I sensed Percy move his hand to his pocket, where I knew riptide was. - riptide is a ballpoint pen, that if you uncap it, it turns into a celestial bronze sword.

"How do you know about camp half-blood?" I asked Mr Kulbitski.

"Glenn Kulbitski, satyr" he said, holding out his hand. I didn't take it, but gave him a disbelieving look. "You don't believe me?" he asked, unbuttoning his trousers.

Where his human legs should have been, there were the legs of a goat.

"What are you doing here, and why haven't we seen you at camp?" Percy asked, voicing my question.

Mr Kulbitski-Glenn hesitated before answering "I retired years ago - hence my lack of horns, and was living a perfectly carefree life, until I received a call from Chiron a few months ago. He told me that a child of the big three went to this school and I needed to make sure that he came to no harm. So, I manipulated the mist to making the teachers think I had taught here for a few years."

He paused, before continuing "I can smell a monster somewhere in this school. There are a few demigods in this school, and most of them don't know who they are. Along with Perseus, the scent is strong."

"Why did Chiron call you?" I asked "We have lots of other satyrs at camp, who haven't retired".

"Chiron told me that no other satyrs would take the job. I was once an excellent protector you know."

Percy thought for a second "Then why did you retire?"

Glenn's face clouded over with a look of sadness? Guilt? Anger? before he answered "Things happened...things I do not care to relive." He shook his head slightly "Anyway, you'd better be off to your next class. I'll write you both a pass."

We took the passes and headed out of the doors. "I'll see you at lunch, wise girl." Percy mumbled, kissing the top of my head gently and heading off in the opposite direction.

He had oceanography next, whereas I had architecture. 5A. That must be somewhere along the fifth floor.

When I entered the classroom, I noticed a girl sitting by herself two rows from the back, so I went and sat down next to her.

She looked up at me, surprised and spoke in a soft voice "hello, my name is Sophie. Sophie McDonald."

I was just about to reply when a teacher walked into the classroom "Sorry I'm late everyone, my name is Mrs Hatcher." She paused briefly "We are going to start a project-" there were a few moans going through the class but Mrs Hatcher carried on "-and I would like each of you to design a house, including all of the rooms in as much detail as you can. In a month, after all of your blueprints are drawn, we are going to have a lesson where you will get a chance to build your designs."

The period passed by really quickly and I had sketched out the shape of my house. During the lesson I talked with Sophie and invited her to sit with us for lunch.

* * *

 **Percy**

I was waiting for Annabeth outside the cafeteria and finally she came around the corner, talking animatedly with another girl.

"Hey wise girl, hurry up!" I shouted at her. She just rolled her eyes and when she reached me, she punched me in the arm with a large grin.

She must have seen my face because her smug expression turned into a mischievous one. "You'd better run" I warned her and she set off, me right on her heels, sprinting after her. Dhe stopped, making me run right into her and falling over. She just laughed and turned back to her friend who was looking at us with wide eyes and an awed expression on her face.

We finally had sat down and before we knew it, lunch was over and we went off to our afternoon lessons.

The lessons dragged on and on and after what felt like an eternity, it was time to go home.

I led Annabeth to my car and drove to my apartment. When we got there, one of my neighbours, an elderly woman named Mrs Abernathy greeted me and smiled at Annabeth.

We then headed up to the 9th floor and stopped in front of number 317, where I unlocked the door and stepped inside with Annabeth.

I was greeted with the smell of freshly baked cookies and my mum was standing over the cabinet in the kitchen, taking them out of the baking tray.

"How was your first day at school, honey?" she asked. She then looked up and gasped "Annabeth! I didn't know you were here!" My mum shrieked and ran over to her, engulfing her in a hug. "You must stay for dinner".

"Mum, I'm going over to Annabeth's house for dinner." I told her. "I've already promised."

She looked slightly crestfallen, "At least have a blue chocolate chip cookie before you leave."

Annabeth smiled gratefully "I really have to go, my mum is expecting me but I will take a cookie". She reached for one from the tray and left the apartment.

My mum just smirked and rolled her eyes at me while I went into my room to get dressed.

* * *

 **The next chapter is Percy having dinner with Annabeth's family.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have a lot of homework so please be patient!**

 **BTW well done to those of you who guessed that Mr Kulbitski is a satyr!**


	6. Sorry!

**OK guys, I know I haven't uploaded in absolutely AGES and I'm extremely sorry for that. I don't really want to make up excuses but I've had a lot of (personal) things going on in my life and haven't found any inspiration or motivation to write anything.**

 **I just wanted to make it clear that this story hasn't been discontinued - it is simply on hold. Once I get back on my feet and sort everything out I will try my best to complete it, but I might not update for a while or when I do it might not be regular updates.**

 **I suggest that if anyone is actually reading this story, that they put it aside for a while and maybe wait until I have finished it to read the whole thing through. (You have probably all forgotten what has happened so far - I mean I have!)**

 **Once again I would like to apologise and thank everyone who has read what I have done and given me support and feedback - I really appreciate it!**

 **Don't give up on me yet!**

 **Eloïse xx**


End file.
